


Dib serve his "Tallest"

by DanniRiddle



Series: Disturbing/Weird/Bad/Fun Themes [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib Has Daddy Issues, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Professor Membrane Tries to Be a Better Parent, This can be a different AU, Zim try to help, but not really, zim is not a stupid alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniRiddle/pseuds/DanniRiddle
Summary: Dib is tired of his father lack of love to him.With Zim little suggestion he's going to change the father-son relationship
Relationships: Dib/Professor Membrane
Series: Disturbing/Weird/Bad/Fun Themes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fics I like UwU, GayficsIlike





	1. My Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. 
> 
> Halfway of this fic.....sex.

Dib Membrane had been born and grew up in the public eye. Everyone who did not live under a rock knew who he was and what he was and admired him for it. 

Eh, not really. 

He was born as the first son, then his little sister Gaz born four years later. Both children of the richest and most brilliant men in the world, the person who created inventions for it needed the world, such as building the super toast, Foodio 3000, The MegaBoy 3000(that it would had been banned for reasons) and to his recent invention, the perpetual energy generator – consider him as the only most successful scientific defense to help the humans- The ever-charming, crazy Professor. Membrane. Their mother died during childbirth of Gaz. Never blame his sister for what happen, the three of them were happy as how they live. 

For now. 

Dib grew up to be one of the greatest prodigies in history, surpassed only by a handful of people. Can say people would compare him with his father, be as a scientific and genius boy with a large head, though he is not what his own father wants him to be. 

Dib Membrane was far, far from normal. 

At twelve, he met an actual alien, named Zim, he was banished from his planet IRK, so he escape before he gets to be a food service drone, and land on earth since it was light years away, he became his one and real friend even with the horrible human disguise, Dib the only human who saw thru his disguise, at first they were bit off to each other, then at the time goes by they gotten along, both have in common with their life, at fourteen, had his first encounter with a supernatural nature, a Wendigo while a vacation in the Blackwater Ridge. 

No one believe him and not even his father. Besides Gaz and Zim, two brothers were the only ones who believed him, then they hunting down the monster. 

His passion for paranormal forces made him target him by his peers and father as a crazy boy or insane, except Zim and Gaz.   
As he grew older, he never gives up with his work on unnatural activity.   
But the relationship of father and son had changed. 

Professor Membrane is a man of science, for him everything should be scientific reasonable so for him to knowledge his son be an investigator of those non-existent monster, made him look down and disappointed.   
Professor. Membrane started ignore his own son, and give his most attention for Gaz. 

And that it fucking hurts. 

Everyone who knows the Membranes, would only knowledge Dib as the Professor's "poor insane son". 

At sixteen, had his first taste of drugs of the notorious kind and lost his virginity (in the same night), then months later lost his second virginity by one of his dad colleagues in the main Membrane Lab, at eighteen, he slept with the whole crew in his dad's lab.   
Reputation went to shit, Gaz had nickname him "naughty boy want daddy's attention, so have sex with dad's employees"   
Zim ... Doesn't care anything about these things, according to him, he's asexual. 

Then, one night during a sleepover in Zims house, while GIR(Zim's robot/dog) was on his work duty outside, Dib finally broke down on Zim arms. Telling him all the feeling of unlove, unappreciated by his dad... And not get his respect by him and the rest of humanity in that city, all Zim did is hugging him and caress his hair.

Zim broke the silence. "Why don't you serve him like a Tallest" 

Dib tense with that choice of words, he knows what Zim race are like and how they work.   
"Serve my dad like a Tallest? " he asks, doubting If what Zim suggesting can be different meaning. 

Zim nods "Yeah, all Irken are program to obey, and satisfied their Tallest no matter what... Well except for the ones who are defective and stupidity cowards escaping from their exile before becoming a slave" he chuckles in his own joke, Dib look at him smiling, 

Zim sure knows how to make him feel better, with just a self-loathing phrase.   
A best friend who doesn't know what Dib's true intention to serve his "tallest".   
"Alright, I will do it" he agrees. 

* * *

  
**5 years later**

His behavior was not unusual for any rich teenager, especially those in his social circles, nor was the catalyst for such behavior. The papers, writers, scientists and every damned person in the world would scream “poor insane boy” at him, but none would understand the way it felt when his father ignored him, disappoint of him since Dib was twelve yrs old. At eighteen he’d give up his paranormal investigator, he started to concentrate of "real science" doing his damned hardest just to be proud, to be loved, but Professor. Membrane Still did not have time for Dib’s “nonsense”; all he had time for was Membrane Lab. 

Membrane Lab and every other fucking floozy that smiled his way. 

♀……………………………♀…………………………………♀

Dib hid his wince as his father glowered dangerously at him, slamming one hand violently against the wall beside Dib’s head. Instead, he met his gaze evenly, calmly, confidently even as this father’s other hand came up to press against the wall beside Dib’s other ear, trapping the younger man in the space between.

Really, he have only held his glare to pin Dib to the spot. His father had his White lab coat and the goggles off, showing his face expression, amber eyes like him staring him. 

“What are you playing at, Dib?” he hissed, angry, confused, alarmed. Dib clenched his hands into fists. This was the culmination of the past three years of preparation, practice and application. This one moment would either get him what he wanted or would ruin him in his father’s eyes completely, but Dib was nothing if not accurate—he was mighty fucking sure he would get what he wanted.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’re been doing for this past two years,” Membrane practically spat. “But why are you doing it? What are you hoping to get from it?” There was a tense silence that Dib had to fight himself to break with the words he had long since wanted to tell his father. 

“Because I want you to notice me,” Dib answered with determination, with every hurt he felt from his father’s disappointment. “Ever since I was twelve you always say how insane I was, then when I was thirteen, you completely change! Ignoring me. Pushing me aside, not even getting a bit comfort from you, always proud of Gaz but not me..I giving up what I love to do.. Just to work on 'real science...for you” Membrane started to falter and move away, and Dib knew that if he did, this would get buried so deep, he’d lose the opportunity to address it forever.

He grabbed the front of his father’s shirt and switched their positions, pressing the Professor against the wall; at twenty-four, he was old enough, tall enough, strong enough that Membrane, forty-nine, would seriously have to fight him to get away. "This past five years, I follow your footsteps, helping you to create another significant invention for this planet, be the kind of son you always want just so I can hear you say that you proud of me, graduated on top of honors in any science apartment just for you, and when I talk about my own hobby or believe on any supernatural I find I disappoint you. Well, dad, I’m pretty sure that you’d appreciate me better if I....serve you like this.” 

Then Dib pressed his mouth against Membrane’s and held on as the older man flailed against him. But Dib was well practiced and he knew how to kiss and he knew Professor. Membrane would feel ashamed for not ever again kiss no one since his mother death. No matter; Dib knew exactly what to do. 

He pressed himself from chest to knees right up against his father, and his grip on his father’s arms loosened from a desperate clutch to a passionate one. He was hard—of course he was because he wanted this so badly, and he’s right on the verge of getting what he wanted—and made sure that Membrane knew how hard he was by pressing his jeans-clad erection right up against his father's black pants, half-interested one. At the action, Membrane started and pushed back against his son, his resistance renewed, albeit subdued, and his mumbling incoherent against Dib’s mouth. 

“Wait… I… Dib…” he stuttered when Dib removed his mouth from the older Membrane’s. Dib ignored him to press a kiss and then suck at the spot just behind his father's ear. His knees nearly gave way, as Dib planned, they would because he's going to make his father feel good. 

“Please,” Dib murmured in the Professor's ear, rocking his hips against him and seducing strangled groans out of the older man. Membrane’s hands came up to grip on Dib's upper arms, and Dib thought that maybe he should ready himself to be shoved away, but his father only squeezed him tightly. The tension that he didn’t realize he still had in him bled away steadily. “Please, I want this,” he begged as he fell his dad pull him closer and one of the hands on his arms drop onto the small of his back. Membrane’s gloved fingertips pushed ever so slightly at the clothed skin, a clear prompt for Dib to rut harder against him.

Dib whimpered in acquiesce, his thrusts growing more needy, more erratic until he realized it wasn’t a game anymore. There was no more need for Dib to play the seducer; there was only the need to press harder and kiss and moan into his father’s neck, his face pressed into the junction between it and his shoulder. “Please. Please. I want to be a good boy. Tell me I’m a good boy,” he begged. Then his voice dropped into almost a whisper. “I want to be your good boy, daddy.” 

The older Membrane groaned heavily at that and Dib knew that he had broken him. He let go of his father's arms, making him to take off his gloves and wrapped them around his neck as he searched for a kiss that the professor willingly gave. He felt the hand that was still on his arm move up to cup his cheek as he tilted his head and slipped his tongue in his son’s mouth, kissing him filthily and hungrily. Dib sucked on the intruding appendage, moaning in pleasure and want while Membrane thrust back against him. The scientist reversed their positions so that Dib was pressed up against the wall again and the younger man wasted no time in hooking one leg around Membrane's hips to gain a better angle to rut. One of his hands dropped to his belt and fumbled to open it quickly. His hand slipped into his father's slacks and briefs without wasting any time popping open the button and fly and slid over the rock-hard erection. Professor. Membrane could only groan heavily into his mouth, thrusting into the palm that squeezed around his length. 

“Yes. Goodness, Dib, yes,” Membrane babbled. “Perfect, that’s perfect, baby, just like that.” Dib nearly came undone at the praise. A strangled sob left him, but he fought to keep his composure and keep stroking his father and rutting against him. He moved his hands to grip Dib's hair tightly, pulling him closer and kissing him repeatedly between murmurs of “Yes. Oh, God.” and “Beautiful. Perfect, perfect, perfect.” and “You’re perfect. Such a good boy. My perfect boy.” And Dib, only with great effort and another strangled sob, managed to pull himself away from his father’s hands and kisses and cock before he came before he got what he wanted. Dib breathed in deeply and ran a hand through his long scythe hair to soothe his impending orgasm, but only when he straightened did he see the look of horror on his father’s face. 

“Oh, no. Nononono,” he said, pressing back up against him and kissing his lips repeatedly. His dad was still beneath him, and Dib fought to pull him back into their state of wanton abandon. “No, please, daddy. I want this. I want this, please. Let me— “He cut himself off and stepped back again. Before Membrane could move, he quickly and efficiently stripped himself of his shirt and jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and back up against his father. He wrapped his hands over Membrane's hands that had curled into fists at his side, and tried to engage him in another of their filthy, needy kisses. “Please,” he whispered almost in despair at his father’s unresponsiveness. He forced him to wrap his arm around his naked waist and lifted one leg so that he could guide his father's fingers into the cleft of his ass. “Please, daddy. I want you to fuck me,” he begged and laved attention on the professor's earlobes. He felt his dad soft hands slowly cup his ass and give them a firm squeeze. Thick fingers of one hand slid over his hole and Dib cried out. 

“Dib…” There was hesitation in his voice, so Dib kissed him, wet and deep and filthy until finally Membrane was kissing him back and his fingertips were dipping into the tight hole. Dib broke the kiss to let out a long, wanton moan. “We should stop,” Membrane whispered, his voice full of regret. 

“Nononono,” Dib answered, grinding against him. “No, please. I want to be good. I want to be yours.” A finger slipped into him, burning a slow path inside. “Oh, God. Yes, just like that.” He pressed back against the finger and slipped his hand back into his dad's briefs. 

“This… We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said as Dib stroked him. 

“We should we should. We really should.” The finger stroked him from the inside, dry and harsh against the ring of muscle that held onto it tight, but Dib pushed back against it shamelessly. “I can be so good for you,” he babbled. “I’ll spread myself for you and stretch my ass open while you watch. Wouldn’t you like that? Or would you like to take me tight and dry with only your spit for lube. I want anything. Everything. Please.” Membrane moaned and kissed him again. Another finger slipped into him and Dib cried out again. 

“Keep talking,” he commanded when a moment’s silence lapsed and Dib picked up as if he hadn’t stopped. 

“I could blow you. Oh! Fuck, let me blow you, dad. I want to taste you. I want your cock in my mouth. They say I’m pretty damn good at that.” his dad growled lowly and thrust his fingers in particularly harshly, making Dib gasp “No, no. I won’t touch anyone ever again. Only you, daddy. I’m your boy. One more, please, and then you,” Dib begged, stroking and kissing his dad.

The older man maneuvered them onto the carpeted floor of his basement lab and pushed Dib's knees up to his chest. He withdrew his fingers so that he could make Dib clutch the back of his knees and hold himself open. He then sat back on his heels and allowed his eyes to rove over his son shaking form. 

“My beautiful boy,” he murmured after a short while, caressing the backs of Dib's thighs and lightly stroking his cock. 

“Dad, please,” Dib whimpered, his hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation. The Professor stood quickly and righted his belt. 

“don’t move, I go get something” he ordered, Dib nods when he move away, getting to his lab table, opening a big cabinet, there was a sound of some crystal's bottles. Then he sees his dad coming back with a big bottle with white liquid, Dib’s skin crawled with arouse. Membrane paused at the sight Dib made, but quickly regained himself and slid to his knees below Dib’s ass. The younger man heard the telling ‘snick’ of the bottle cap and promptly moaned loudly when his dad pushed a pair of lubed-up fingers into him. “This...I got from a lab worker, umm. Never use it before” he explained sheepish as he worked his son open. 

“Could have—ah!—could have done without,” Dib answered back, but his dad only shook his head. 

“Another time,” he said with a small smile. Dib returned the smile with one of his own, relief caressing his insides. And then Membrane struck a bundle of nerves that had Dib shouting and arching up. Membrane’s smile turned dirty as he tapped on Dib’s prostate again and again and again. Tears of pleasure leaked out of the corners of his eyes and he descended into babbling incoherency again. A third finger slipped into him practically unnoticed until his dad spread and twisted them inside the younger man. 

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease. I want you now. Please, now,” Dib begged, writhing in anticipation. His dad took pity on him, pushing down his underwear and slicked himself up, grasping at the base of his cock to keep from coming.

“Ready?” he asked as he aligned his cock with Dib’s hole. 

“Yes. Please. Please, now.” he nodded and complied. He was slow and careful with his thrust, easing his way gently, until the head of his cock popped through the tight hole. Only then did Dib complain. “Not a virgin, dad. Please. More.”

Membrane squeezed his eyes shut and mentally berated himself for being the least bit jealous of those who Dib had given himself to. and _the fuck who were those_ , when he opened them, he grasped Dib’s hips tightly and plunged into the tight heat with a neat, sharp move. Dib screamed. His palms slapped the carpet and held tight as he arched his back and met each of his dad’s relentless thrusts. The professor shifted Dib’s legs to hang over his shoulders as he bent over the younger man and plowed into him with reckless abandon. 

“God… Dib…” he moaned. “So, so tight. You feel so amazing around me and, holy god, I can’t believe you’re letting me....doing this to you…” Dib whined in response. “You’re such a good boy; you’re my perfect, perfect boy. Damn, you’re going to be this good to me every night, won’t you? You’re going to be so eager and shameless for me and I’m going to ruin you every single day.” 

“Yes! Yes, daddy. Please. I want you to.” Dib wailed. One of his hands let go of the carpet to grasp at his erection and he jacked himself desperately in time with his dad’s movements. Membrane grunted at the force of each push, willing himself deeper every single time until Dib, below him, came undone with a scream. Ribbons of white fluid spurted out of his cock and coated his stomach and chest and chin and he came. His ass squeezed around his dad’s cock tightly and it only took a few more thrusts until Membrane was releasing himself into Dib with a shout of his own. 

There was a heady silence as the pair rode out their orgasms and when the professor could finally command his limbs to move, he found his son’s mouth with his own, kissing him passionately and tenderly. Dib moved his legs from his dad’s shoulders to his waist and pulled the older man closer, their chests sliding together over the sticky fluid. 

“Dib…” Membrane murmured, caressing Dib’s cheek. Dib leaned into it then turned his head and kissed his palm. 

“Yes, daddy?” he asked. Membrane paused at the light of such happiness and delight in his son amber eyes, he sighed and smiled and kissed his son again. 

“I’m always proud of you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, bad, dirty?  
> Professor. Membrane was soo hormonal with Dib's dirty talking, he couldn't keep himself.


	2. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter of Dib and Zim best friend moment, talking about future life change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love zadr but friendship can be also cheesy!

“So, you finally fulfill your mission, hu Dib? You finally serve you parental unit as a Tallest?” Zim ask happily when Dib called him saying how finally did what he planned all these years. 

Dib chuckles “yes Zim, I did my mission and... well now this would change everything” he mumbles at the last part, Zim nods “alright my Dib-thing. I'm happy for you, I return in earth in this week. Andddd" Zim chirping say with a big wicked smile 

Dib raise an eyebrow of his change of happiness “ what?” he ask. 

“Tak is going to earth..and what she told me...she is going to finally ask Gazlene to be her life-mate! Haha" he crackles. 

Dib shock with the news “oooh my... tha- that's the big step she is going to make, but well. I know Gaz would be happy...she really loves her” 

“Duh, who wouldn’t love a might, superior race! …..ah... better prepare your Tallest about the revelation about us! First, is better with Gaz and Tak life change but you know what I meant” Zim pointed his claw to the screen, making Dib laugh with his childish way “yea yea, of course I will do my part, don’t worry Zim, you my bestest friend in this whole universe, I help you to clone a smeet using my blood.... andd.. another thing is when that happens, umm my father would be into this “family” alright?” Dib realize how deep this is going to be, sure he already agrees years ago to help him having a smeet, thou not need by sex, but cloning with both bloods. 

he wants his best friend to be happy and he deserve at least to have a kid. Zim doesn’t want no one and don’t want to be stuck in a mushy life-mate. 

the rules had change in IRK, any Irken who wants a smeet without need to be life-mate attach to another partner, they can only do cloning with a willing participant blood, if they want to can be in the smeet life or not, Dib wouldn't mind to help Zim with the smeet, he be more like an uncle having the same genetics. 

Zim happily chirping “Duh, I'm your only best friend and better than those humans! Alright... I called you when I'm there and Tak be going as a surprise... gotta go! GIR is going to eat another alien dog! Love ya my Dib-thing" 

Dib shook his head smiling, waving to the screen of his computer “love ya too my space-boy" 

The screen turns black with the end of call, Dib sight happily. 

Six hours ago, was in the land of happiness, getting what he wanted the most, ever since he was a teenager, 

Falling in love with your blood father be the most sinful act in the humanity. Sure, their relationship it be forever change, his father had a mini crisis but, he gotten over it and make Dib to promise to be careful with their “secret”, though Professor. Membrane had accepted his love of his son. 

Everything is going to be fine. 

_Ring_

His phone ring with a call, he took out his phone see _Gazlene_ on the screen, he accepted the call 

“Hey, sis.” 

“Don’t even think about it that I be calling you “dad”! You damn idiot!” Gaz spat and end the call so fast. 

Dib shock with his sister outburst, open his eyes wide... 

Realizing how.... their life had completely change. 

“fuck”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Zim asexual but doesn't meant he doesn't want a smeet, so like humans to adopt (good damn humans) but not wanting a romance partner. (like me)  
> Zim and Dib friendship is so pure since they only had each other while growing up (I don't care about true Irken logic, either Zim got taller causes of earth or did something with his pak, same with Tak) Tak fall in love with Gaz AND both can have smeet, when times comes. 
> 
> Dib would give that gift to Zim.. Having a smeet and be part of it, No matter if Zim would include him as "uncle" or "father figure".  
> Beside Zim doesn't like no other humans , besides his best friend and family, ans don't trust other alien.. ..and most of his race doesn't want share blood with a defective Irken


End file.
